Krallen
Krallen 1 Animation.png|Level 1 - 5 without buff ability Krallen 2 Animation.png|Level 1 - 5 with buff ability Krallen 3 Animation.png|Krallen with possibly another Ability (Level 6) General Information Krallen is a unique Champion Monster that can be earned via the Hunt for Krallen weekly event. It differs from the standard three champions and is similar to Korath, the fourth champion, that it has a more distinct personality. It loves looting, and specializes in looting resources. It's primary targets are harvesters, Town Halls and Silos.He has the ability to "buff" the amount of resources looted in battle if secondary quota is met. '' '' Unlike any other champion, he can be sent into battle alongside other champs, as he is a side champion. He doesn't need to be stored in the Champion Chamber, as he will permanently share the Champion Cage with other champions. However, it will leave the player if they fail to meet the weekly quota, but keeping him for 5 weeks will allow you to''' permanently keep him as your other champion. (You cannot freeze Krallen despite this, however.) Holding Krallen for consecutive weeks via meeting the first quota will also level him up. Should the player failed to meet the weekly quota and it leaves by any reasons at all, players can still acquire Krallen at any point of the week, but the level will reset back to level 1, forcing players who want Krallen permanently to complete the quota for 5 whole consecutive weeks again. Ability 'Loot Buff ' This ability can enhance your monsters' looting. When buffing other monsters, they have a green "aura". Notably, if players have looted enough to get the ability, Krallen will have two extra claws protruding out from his back, signifying he has loot buff effects compared to those without the claws. Krallen's Loot Buff range seems to be a bit longer than Fomor's. It also affects himself unlike Fomor. Krallen's Loot Buff only increases resources looted '''PER HIT '''and '''NOT WHEN A RESOURCE HOLDING BUILDING IS DESTROYED. Statistics Bugs and Glitches * Zafreetis will sometimes refuse to heal Krallen. Instead prefers to heal non-Champion monsters such as D.A.V.E. (FIXED) * When Krallen first came out (6/18/12 12:00 PST) he was invisible. (FIXED 2 hours after it started) (6/18/12 17:28 EST) (Everyone who have gotten him in the first week gets to keep him for free for another week due to the glitch.) * When the attack starts Krallen and other monsters just stay still. Time counts down but the monsters are not attacking. (FIXED) '(6/19/12 12:00 EST) * When attacking an outpost, Krallen and all other monsters stay motionless while attacking the last building. * The Loot Buff does not give extra resources looted from other player/Wild Monsters. '(FIXED) * In slow computers you can't send Krallen in the middle of a battle. * Sometimes Krallen and other champions can walk through blocks. * Krallen and another champion's Launch Button on the left during a war at a yard causes one of the monster's picture to be blocked from view, (partially) hiding the text. * Krallen at level 5 doesn't heal. His health remains at 1. (16/07/2012 8:00pm EST)(FIXED) * Sometimes after pressing "Surrender" during the event, Players who have Krallen at Level 5 (not needing to do the quota) seemed to have everything at 0 excluding the quota bar, and the icon shows as if you don't have Krallen with you. * Players who had a level 5 Krallen still recieve the message regarding it leaving them despite being mention Krallen will stay pernamently at level 5. (FIXED) * If you have a level 5 Krallen and you looted 500m, you will get a message about getting a level 6 krallen, but Krallen's max level is 5. Also when you get him on monday, he is still level 5. (FIXED) * If you have a level 5 Krallen and you have just hit the milestone of 250m loot, there is a possibility of a rare bug happening, where it says you have a Level 20 Krallen. If you go to Krallen's tab, he will still be level 5. Gallery Krallen sprite1.png|Krallen Mid-Level Sprite KrallenCounter.png|Krallen tab in the Champion Cage Reaching500mil.png|A notice saying that you have earned krallen Krallen.PNG|Krallen in the champion cage tab after you've earned him and his abilities buffed.png|Fomor Buffing Krallen Krallen3 Facing you.png|Krallen with what might be another ability facing you. OneDayLeft.png|Notice concerning about losing Krallen bandicam 2012-07-03 20-28-45-442.jpg|When Krallen have left you krallen.JPG|When you hit your 500M quota Screen Shot 2013-01-01 at 10.42.51 PM.png|In Map Room 3, this is what appears when you hit your 250M quota. Krallen.png|In Map Room 3, when you reach your 500M quota level 6 krallen.PNG|Level 6 krallen bug|link=http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Krallen Level 6 krallen.PNG|Level 6 Krallen Bug|link=http://i.imgur.com/GLmKX82.png Level 20 krallen bug.PNG|Level 20 Krallen bug Trivia * Krallen is the German word for "Claws". ** "Sich etwas krallen" is colloquial for "to steal something" or "to take an object with force", basically to loot. * Krallen is very different from other champions because he: ** Doesn't need to be fed, and levels up via keeping him for consecutive weeks ** Can be used in attacks alongside other champions, essentially making him a side-champion ** Can be lost, along with his abilities ** Does not change its apperance aside from the protruding claws for the first 4 levels. ** Cannot be evolved via Shiny or Monsters ** Prioritizes Resource Harvesters and Silos over defensive towers ** In world map version 3 when monsters are being buffed by Fomor and Krallen, Krallens loot buff no longer seems dominated by Fomors buff. Krallens buff ONLY increases loot, not the monsters strength. * Krallen lives in the Champion Cage alongside the original champion, and can therefore participate in defending a base, contrary to prior speculation. * Having Krallen seems to increase the amount of resources you can store at your main yard by 20%. However, the extra space is only for loot, but not banked resources. * When Krallen has Loot Buff, he gains two additional arms on his shoulders. He also appears to have several very small yellow spikes on his back and also has two small fangs. * When monsters are being buffed by Fomor AND Krallen, they seem to only have a purple aura surrounding them, meaning that Fomor's buff aura is likely "dominant" (only in world map version 2), but Krallen's buff just makes them loot better, and does not increase stats in any way. * Krallen has the lowest stat out of all champion monsters (after Fomor) possibly due to the fact that it stays as part of the 'side' champion. However, it seems to compensate for this with an extremely fast attack rate. * Quota for getting The loot buff was at 1.5billion resources, and it was mandatory for players to keep looting 500m worth of resource to keep him long as he needed until a recently update fixed that. * Normally, Krallen would destroy the entire resource building, but if looting monsters like Brains had already removed the resources, Krallen would ignore it. However, if the Brains were to have taken away the resources while he was attacking the building, he would keep attacking even after the Brains left. * Its currently unknown if there is any ways of 'getting spikes' for Krallen. * It is the second champion that doesn't have any armor. * At the moment Krallen's special ability isn't increasing the loot rate of the monsters he buffs. * The BYM dev team is aware of this and working on fixing it. * Some players are also noting that Fomor isn't buffing Krallen when defending your base right now, they are also aware of this and in the process of fixing that as well. * Krallen should now be fully visible to all players who achieved him.http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/226004-Krallen-is-Invisible-Is-this-a-bug * If you are having any other issues with Krallen, please submit a ticket to KIXEYE Customer Support: http://support.kixeye.com/mail/ Category:Champion Monsters Category:Limited Champions Category:Krallen Category:Monsters